Monk Orders and Countries
The Xosa Empire Inhabited by an extravagant and exotic culture, the native inhabitants of the Xosa empire include Humans, Tabaxi, Kobolds, and the God's Soul Goliath clan. The Xosa Empire was directly founded by one of the first Human monks to ever train at The Seat of the Pantheon. This human led his kin in worship of a Pantheon of divine and righteous gods, basing these beliefs on the powers he witnessed and trained in at the mountains peaks. As such, the Arcane arts have been carefully crafted and formed to have a divine aspect to it. Native casters find their spells often have different effects based on their intended targets. A firebolt cantrip cast at an enemy would carry a divine property, burning stronger against those deemed heretical, while when cast at a perceived ally, the flames would burn in a healing glow. This powerful versatility comes at a high cost however, often taxing the casters more powerfully than would be normal. Druidic magic has been bastardized into a divine relationship with nature, rather than worshiping wild gods, many druids in the Xosa Empire worship a single nature goddess, who channels divine energies into their abilities, taming their attacks, but strengthening their healing. Non-Native casters who spend more than 3 months in the lands of Xosa would find their arcane spells casting weaker offensively, but having a healing component when directed at allies. A non-native would be able to consciously prepare spells with their own casting styles and cultures, however cantrips would be uncontrollably changed to the Xosa casting style. Druidic casters would find the same happens to their abilities, however the damage reduction to offensive attacks would not be as severe. Divine caster's would find their healing empowered greatly, and their damage as well. As such, the majority of Xosa military are trained in some way or another in Divine casting. Akin to a mixture of Aztec and Mayan culture, the monk order that rests atop the peaks of the Seat of the Pantheon focus on the Way of the Sun Soul and Way of Tranquility. The Cooperative Republic of Borum, Nernum, and Raugusia Founded on the ideal of order and loyalty, inhabitants are often very militarily inclined. The monks atop the Spirit's Peak were the first in the region to refine the use of weapons and hand-to-hand combat, utilizing spirit energy to add extra power to their attacks and weapons. The races native to this part of the continent include Dragonborn, Lacertia, Aaracokra, Half-Harpies and The Spirit's Thought Goliath clan. Humans migrated to this land from ancient Xosa, and settled here as well. Native casters have molded their spells and casting to best suit military combat. As such, spells which are normally simple movement or utility spells apply basic buffs and bonuses to rolls after their use. Druidic and Divine casters have more powerful buffs than others. Non-Native casters who spend 6 months to 1 year, depending on proximity to the Spirit's Peak, will find their movement spells and simple utility cantrips providing buffs and/or bonuses to future rolls after use. Druidic and Divine casters will see their buffing abilities strengthened over time, starting with cantrips and 1st level spells and working up as time goes on. Similar politically and culturally to Roman Empire era Mediterranean cultures, and the Spirit's Peak monk's are focused on Way of the Kensei and Open Hand, they're highly militaristic, often inciting conflicts via proxy wars and taking the lands left after. The Kingdom of Ventorey Home to a warrior like people, the races native to it are no surprise. Dwarves, Gnomes, Humans, Ruri, and the Titan's Might Goliath clan. As such, the Arcane arts have been bent and shaped around this, causing an innate wildness to take form. Many wizards and sorcerers native to these lands often find themselves with more unruly and difficult to control spells, but much stronger when controlled properly. Druidic magic takes an elemental influence, with certain abilities becoming stronger when the caster is attuned to one of the Four Elements. Native caster's magic is wild by nature, often hitting stronger in exchange for the unpredictable nature of their casting. All casters must roll 1d100 on the casting of a 1st level spell or higher. If the result is a 5 or lower, the caster must roll another d100, and refer to the Wild Magic page to find what effect occurs. In these cases, should the spell still hit, damage is doubled. The dice number required for all of this to happen is higher depending on spell level. Casting a spell at 2nd level will widen the range, requiring a 10 or lower on the initial d100 roll. Non-Native casters who spend more than 6 months in the lands of Ventorey would find their arcane spells casting stronger, but seemingly more likely to backfire in some way. A Non-native would never lose complete sight of their own casting styles, but the longer they stay the more forced they would be into casting like the wilds intend. Druidic casters would find random encounters with raw elements to be more intense. Suddenly fire may not burn you, wind may lift you off your feet or dampen a hard fall. Water may freeze at under your feet, or usher you down a river, and should danger face you, the earth would begin to protect you. Attuning to any one of these elements would provide semi-permanent changes to certain spells effects, lasting as long as you stay in these lands A Nordic warrior culture, they're highly isolated and with their only lands that bridge another being fought over in the Center isle, they have had very little contact with other countries. The monks within the Titan's Hearth are focused on the Way of the Drunken Master and the Way of the Four Elements. The Merchant States of Harvenmaa, Muralmaa, &''' Nuvusia Founded on the ideal of making your own way in life, and they model this by seizing control of trade markets and political landscapes with assassination and manipulation. The races native to these lands include Tieflings, Skaven, Ravenfolk, Drake, Naga, and The Devil's Hand Goliath clan. Humans are thought to have arrived by sea, founding the first cities as ports, and lighting the fire of this Seafaring alliance. The monks at the peaks of the '''Devil's Range practice the traditions of the Way of the Shadow and the Way of the Long Death. Native casters are often found leading trade empires within the coastal cities, using these abilities to corner political rivals and control the trade in the area. As such, spells have been tweaked and changed over time to better suit such a cutthroat and luck driven society. Any spells that require an attack roll to hit now have a special property attached to them. In exchange for a spell slot 1 or higher, a caster can cast with the chance of a crit. For an example, if a caster were to cast Chaos Bolt in this fashion, they could choose to cast it at 2nd Level, using a 2nd Level spell slot, however it would still do 1st Level damage. In exchange for this trade off, when making an attack roll, you can crit when rolling a natural 19 or higher. These crits are treated with normal crit rules. For every spell level above normal, the crit range goes down 1. So a First Level spell cast for a Third Level slot would have a crit range of 18. This applies to all casters, and heals work in this way as well. As long as the spell requires an attack roll, this can work in this way. Non-Native casters who spend more than 3 months in the Merchant Alliance's territories will see First Level spells affected randomly, one at a time.These affects vary considerably depending on the spell cast, for specifics refer to Cultural and Environment Effects on Casting. An allied force akin to real world Morocco, Carthage, and Moorish Spain. The center of the world's trading, they're incredibly rich and powerful, participating in the wars via economic sabotage and assassination.